To the Willow Tree
by kktrbg
Summary: The couple lies hand-in-hand under an old willow tree, near a creek where they first met. Beck remembers it like it happened yesterday, but why wouldn't he? It was where he met his angle. *Bat*


**Hiya you guys! So since no one is voting on my pole, I decided to upload this story to let you know there was one. Hope you guys like it.**

**To the willow tree**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The couple lies hand-in-hand under an old willow tree, near a creek where they first met.

Beck remembers it like it happened yesterday, but why wouldn't he? It was where he met his angle.

_Flashback._

_A young boy no older than six runs through the forest near his house. He wears a red shirt with a Pokemon ball on it. Giggles are spilling from his mouth like water coming from a pump and his cheeks are flushed a bright pink color. _

_The boy stops at a creek to rest when he spots a girl wadding her feet in the water. _

'_She looks my age.' The young boy thinks. 'I should introduce myself.' And with that he skips over to the girl whose feet are gently slicing through the water. _

_He isn't wearing any shoes so he can feel the soft plush grass in between his toes. And occasionally he would be daring and dip a toe into the cool water. _

_As he slowly made his way over to the girl her looked closely at her features. She had wavy, brown hair and big warm chocolate eyes. Her dimples complement her perfect smile. She was shorter than he was by a little bit and something about this girl just felt… right._

_When the young boy finally reached this mysterious girl he tapped her shoulder causing her to jump a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to introduce myself." He says speaking in the way his father told him was proper._

_She looks up at the boy taking him in a bit. He had short ruffled dark brown hair and his eyes were the same color as hers. He was a tall six year old and she smiled._

"_Hello, I'm Caterina. What's you're name?" The young girl, now known as Caterina, beams. _

_The boy smiles at her perkiness and he decides she has a pretty voice. "I'm Beckett. Want to play?"_

_The young girl smiles back at the boy. "Okay! I like your hair." She says poking his stomach then skips off to a willow tree._

_Beckett decides right then and there that he likes this girl, and that he wants to be her friend. A small smile creeps up on his lips as he runs after the girl. "Wait for me!" _

_They ran that day; they ran to the willow tree,_

_End of flashback._

Beckett, who now goes bye Beck, smiles at the memory of meeting his everything right at that very moment. He grabs the petite figure next to him, bringing it close. The body belongs to no other than Caterina, who has shortened her name as well and now goes by Cat.

_Flashback._

"_Hurry up Beckett, we're going to be late!" A sweet voice calls out to a nine-year-old boy._

_Beckett fixes his shirt and gently straightens his jeans. "Okay I'm coming, and for the last time I told you to call me Beck!" _

_The young girl sticks out her bottom lip and crosses her arms. "Fine, but you have to call me…" Caterina fumbles to find the right nickname for herself._

"_Cat." The boy smirks. "I'll call you Cat."_

_Caterina runs the name through her mind. Cat. It has a ring to it. "I like it," she says, "but we have to go or we'll miss the bus." Cat grabs her best friends wrist and pulls him over to the bench where they wait the arrival of a rickety old bus._

"_Beck?" She asks trying his shorter name on for size._

"_Yes Cat?" The boy smirks at the clever name he gave his best friend._

"_I think it's Saturday." She tells him then bursts out in a round of giggles that Beck loves so much. _

"_I think you're right." He tells his friend then starts laughing himself. _

_Once the young girl can calm herself down a bit she starts to talk again in her soft airy voice. "What are we going to do now?" She asks._

"_To the willow tree?" The young boy asks._

"_To the willow tree." The child confirms._

_End of flashback._

Cat is comfortably resting her head on Beck's chest and Beck is fiddling with her hair. A lazy sigh falls from the teen's mouth. "You okay kitten?" Beck whispers.

Cat smiles at how over protective her boyfriend is. "Yes Beckett, I'm fine. Just thinking of our past." She tells him using his full name that Beck finds so alluring. She always did think it was better than just Beck. Only Cat can call him Beckett, and only Beck can call her kitten.

"Oh Cat, I love you so much." The teen sighs.

"Beck…" She utters before crashing her lips onto his, and by doing so she rests completely on his muscular body.

Beck props himself up onto the tree supporting himself and Cat's body. The petite girl runs her hands through the hair she loves so much. Her protector rests one of his hands on her hips and the other on her cheek. Their lips move together and the same fireworks they felt from the time they first met are back.

Before the kiss can get too deep, Beck pulls away, which causes a whimper from Cat. The boy smirks at how in his hands, his loving girlfriend can turn to putty. "Oh Beckett." Cat sighs dreamily.

"Tell me your mine." Beck commands because it's true, she belonged to Beck and only Beck. He plants a long kiss on her lips, restricting the air that she needs to survive. He smirks then lets her talk by removing the placement of his lips.

"I'm yours. Only you can kiss me, only you can hold me, only you can love me." She pants out trying desperately to catch her breath. "Only you could make me feel this way."

Beck smiles. "Forever."

"What do you mean forever?" She asks longingly.

The night begins to fall over the little forest and the moon glistens in the little creek. "What I mean is," Beck begins in a whisper. "Will you marry me?"

Tears of pure delight leave Cat's eyes. "Did you even need to ask?" She says flinging her arms around her lover, sealing there next step in their lives with a kiss.

The couple lies at their willow tree for the night and at one point or another Cat drifts off to sleep. "To the willow tree." He hears her mumble in her sleep.

"Yes kitten," he eases. "To the willow tree."

* * *

**Cheesy, yes, but I thought it was cute:P**


End file.
